stagedoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Move over Mrs. Markham
Info Move over Mrs. Markham exposes the intricacies and complications which ensue when different sets of hopeful lovers all converge on the bedroom of the Markhams' supposedly empty flat. The complications and deceptions which follow assure a hectic and hilarious evening. Move over Mrs. Markham is Stage-door's 32nd show and will be directed by Tony Makey. The role of Sylvie Hauser was shared between Hayley Murray and Karen Perry, Karen taking the role for the Friday night alone while Hayley was injured. Preview 'Just a little risque... Complication, deception and more than the odd risque remark will for the latest offering from Stage-Door Theatre Company. move Over Mrs. Markham will run at the Windmill Theatre, Littlehampton, from Wednesday until Saturday, May 2nd. Micki Darbyshire, who will play Olive H Smythe, said that the action centres on the Markham's flat, which is undergoing a complete refurbishment by Alister the decorator. "Upon hearing that the Markham's are going out for the evening Alister, played by Barry Tinkler, sets up a date with Sylvie (Hayley Murray) their au pair. Unbeknown to him, however, two others sets of hopeful lovers also arrange to meet at the supposedly empty flat." She added that the events that follow in the Ray Cooney and John Chapman play "assure a hectic and hilarious evening." Judy Sawyer will play Joanna Markham and Mark Roberts will play her husband, Phillip. Ruth Roberts and Marcus Carlisle will play Linda and Harry Lodge, Dave Humphrey will appear as Walter Pangbourne and Anna Leesley-Brown will take the role of Miss Wilkinson. For tickets priced at £9, call 01903 722224.' Artical from the Littlehampton Herald, Thursday April 23rd 2009 A Word from the director Following on from my debut as Director of the hugely sucessful 'Allo 'Allo last summer I was happy to agree to take up the challenge of directing this well known farce by two of the most successful writers of comedy, Ray Cooney and John Chapman. We have had a lot of laughs rehersing and I would like to say how much I have enjoyed working with such a hard working cast who have contributed so much to my experiences as a director. Thanks to them and also to the backstage crew for a superb set, and support from props, sound and lighting. I hope you all enjoy seeing this play as much as we will enjoy performing it for you. Story Act One The action revolves around a small London Flat owned by Children's books publisher, Phillip Markham and his wife Joanna. Mr. and Mrs. Markham prepare to go out for the evening, unaware that while they make their arrangements, thier interior designer Alistair Spenlow and their maid Syvlie Hauser are planning to spend the night in, testing out the Markham's new oval bed. Trouble soon begins to brew when Phillip is accosted by his business partner Henry Lodge who wants to borrow the Markham's flat that evening to entertain his latest lady friend, Miss Wilkinson, a GPO Phone Operator, with whom Mr. Lodge plans to have his wicked way. Phillip reluctantly agrees to allow Henry to use the flat, completely unaware that Henry's wife Linda has had an identical conversation with Joanna, also wanting to borrow the flat to use with her bit on the side. As Henry pesters Phillip about the flat, Phillip finds part of a love letter, written by Linda's lover Walter Pangbourne. Mistakenly believeing that the letter was written to his own wife Phillip begins to grow obsessed with learning the truth, demanding that they will no longer be going out tonight, hoping to find an answer. When Alastair accidently quotes a line from the letter Phillip is convinced that it is he who is having an affair with his wife. Phillip confronts Alastair, claiming that he knows what is going on, and believing that Phillip is talking about his affair with Sylvie, Alastair confesses. The act ends with Phillip telling Spenlow he is welcome to his wife and storming out the flat looking for a young girl for himself. Completely confused Spenlow prepares to leave, but Joanna stops him, claiming that if her husband wants them to have an affair they will. With that, she drags him into the bedroom. Act Two The action picks up where it left off, with Joanna chasing Spenlow around the bedroom. Spenlow tries to escape, eventually giving in and agreeing to go to bed with Joanna, but the pair of them are interupted by the arrival of Walter, looking for Linda Lodge. Hearing the doorbell Walter and Spenlow are both forced to hide in bed, where they are spotted by a distresed Sylvie. Finally getting rid of Walter and Linda to the office downstairs Joanna and Spenlow prepare to resume their evening, but are interupted once again, this time by Olive Harriett Smythe, a renowned children's author, looking for a new publisher. Joanna forces Spenlow to pretend to be Mr. Markham to deal with the contract signing, but Mr. Markham returns to confront Spenlow and Joanna. Mr. Markham has to pretend he is the buttler, to keep the act up for Miss Smythe but as one by one the others begin to arrive the group continues to confuse itself further and further. Eventually, Miss Smythe is signed up, while Alastair and Joanna pretend they are on their honeymoon, Sylvie quits, Linda pretends to be Slyvie, and Walter pretends to be Joanna's father-in-law here only for the wedding of 'Mr and Mrs. Markham' apparently having happened only this morning. With Miss Smythe finally out of the way, Mr. Markham learns of his wife's innocence and Mr. Lodge and Linda learn of each others infidelities and make up. The show closes as Mr. Markham leads his wife to bed, unaware that Miss Smythe has returned in time to see 'the butler' kissing Mr. Markham's wife. Cast Joanna Markham - Judy Sawyer Alistair Spendlow - Barry Tinkler Sylvie Hauser - Hayley Murray/Karen Perry Linda Lodge - Ruth Roberts Phillip Markham - Mark Roberts Henry Lodge - Marcus Carlisie Walter Pangbourne - Dave Humphrey Olive Harriett Smythe - Micki Darbyshire Felicity Wilkinson - Anna Leesley-Brown Crew Director - Tony Makey Stage Manager - John Covey Back Stage Crew - Alan Moss, Gary Boniface, Mike Gearing Props - Chris Moss Lights - Brian Mercer Set design and construction - Mike Gearing, Darren Retter, Tony Makey and Company Wardrobe - Sandra Booker Publicity - Micki Darbyshire Posters/Programs - Joy Covey and Tony Makey Awards Stage-Door recieved the National Operatic and Dramatic Association (NODA) South-East regional Award for Excellence for this production. The award was presented to the company by NODA rep Jose Harrison and collected by Tony Makey and Micki Darbyshire on the company's behalf in July 2009. Stage-door Best Performance Award was awarded to both Mark Roberts and Barry Tinkler for their roles as Philip Markham and Alatair Spenlow respectively, Reviews "Thank you so much for inviting us to your great play last week. I saw it twice and enjoyed it just as much the second time round. It is difficult to describe this form of entertainment as comedy, farce or even slapstick. It was a great mixture of all three. It is equally hard to describe good theatre as every ones tastes vary so much. I looked round the audience during and after this production and decided it was most definitely what entertainment is all about. The entire audience not only smiled, giggled and laughed out right from start to finish, they also remained riveted to the production. I made a point of listening to their comments in the interval and again at the end and the praise abounded. This was partly due to a realy first rate script but mainly due to the incredible professionalism of every member of the cast. They had so obviously learnt their words so well that they actually became the people they portrayed. I am not going to mention anyone in particular as I wouldn't know where to start. I am just going to say that everything was right. The set worked, the lighting and sound supported the whole show to perfection and the timing was quite remarkable both in the entrances and exits but even more important in the dialogue itself. Congratulations to you for some superb direction and everyone else for their efforts. I can honestly say it was the best play I have seen this year." Jose Harrison - Noda Rep, in a letter to director Tony Makey. Category:2009 Shows